Recently, instead of natural leathers and fabric sheets, synthetic resin skin materials having excellent durability have been often applied to automobile interior and exterior parts such as instrument panels, door trims, seats, and ceiling, interior parts of train vehicles and aircrafts such as trims, seats, and ceiling, furniture, shoes, footwear, bags, construction interior and exterior materials, outer covering materials and backing materials for clothes, wall covering materials, and the like. Some of such synthetic resin skin materials have, on their outermost surface, unevenness similar to unevenness that natural leathers have, that is, embossed patterns.
For example, for automobile interior parts, synthetic leathers having leather-like outer appearance are used for seats, in replacement of natural leathers.
Manufacturing methods of a synthetic leather as a synthetic leather excellent in outer appearance, textures, and mechanical strength have been proposed, the method including forming a skin layer on a surface of a base material by a wet method, peeling off the base material, applying an adhesive on the skin layer, and adhering the skin layer to a base cloth material (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H09-31859).
Recently, an adverse effect of ultraviolet on human body has been considered as a problem. In order to reduce the adverse effect of ultraviolet, sunscreen agents having an increased content of an ultraviolet absorbing agent have become more popular, so that sunscreen agents are regularly used regardless of seasons and sexes, in addition to the use for women's cosmetics in summer time.
A sunscreen agent contains, in a cream, an emulsion, a lotion, or the like, a component selected from a compound having an ultraviolet absorbing ability, or particles having an ultraviolet blocking ability. Hereinafter, a compound having an ultraviolet absorbing ability may be referred to as an ultraviolet absorbing agent in this Description.
As a sunscreen agent, those containing an ultraviolet absorbing agent which is easy to be formulated are generally used.
Synthetic resin skin materials for seats in automobile vehicles are required to have high durability. Conventionally, chemical resistance has been put on importance for synthetic resin skin materials, and therefore, synthetic resin skin materials sufficiently resistant against oil components such as engine oil and aqueous components such as sweats have been selected. Thus, the synthetic resin skin materials are resistant against hair dressings or the like containing an aqueous solvent and an oil component.